The present invention relates to alternating current (AC) sensors which are adapted to measure the AC current in a conductor without breaking or cutting the conductor. More particularly it relates to such an AC current sensor in which the main coil has a fixed gap between its ends. The gap in the main coil is compensated for by a pair of compensating coils located in the fixed gap.